In recent years, many people use the Internet with the development of a high-speed data communication network, and users may easily contact various multimedia files with an increase in use of the Internet. That is, the users may access a specific server through the Internet anytime and may easily download the multimedia file such as a music video file.
Meanwhile, there is a technical demand for enabling the user to possess his/her own unique multimedia file by editing in a variety of ways according to his/her taste, for example, by inserting his/her voice, in place of an existing audio, into the multimedia file such as the music video file, or inserting a video taken on his/her own, in place of an existing video, thereinto. However, a technique of satisfying the technical demand of the users has not yet been developed.